1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a fuel cell system capable of improving performance and operational stability thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuel cell is one of power generation systems for directly converting chemical energy into electric energy by means of an electrochemical reaction of a fuel and an oxidizer. The fuel cell is a next-generation clean power generation system with high efficiency and high power density, using catalysts, electrolytes, electrodes, bipolar plates, packaging, output control balance of plant (BOP) and various fuel reforming techniques. As depletion of resource, environmental pollution and the like have recently been raised as issues in the world, the importance of fuel cells is increasingly emphasized.
The performance of a fuel cell can be improved by actively controlling the flow of a fuel supplied to an anode, an oxidizer supplied to a cathode, a reactant produced by an electrochemical reaction of the fuel and the oxidizer, and the like.